


All Mine Princess

by suckasston



Series: 5sos Fluff and Smut [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckasston/pseuds/suckasston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could probably cut the tension with a knife, literally. Luke looked down at his feet, feeling Ashton's glare directed at him. The younger boy visibly relaxed as the ding sounded through the elevator, signalling they were finally on their floor. As soon as the elevator door was open, Luke was rushing out towards his and Ashton's shared hotel room.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>(I suck at summaries, forgive me pls.)</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine Princess

You could probably cut the tension with a knife, literally. Luke looked down at his feet, feeling Ashton's glare directed at him. The younger boy visibly relaxed as the ding sounded through the elevator, signalling they were finally on their floor. As soon as the elevator door was open, Luke was rushing out towards his and Ashton's shared hotel room. He waited patiently outside the door as Ashton was walking ever so slowly to the door, finally unlocking it and, gently, shoving Luke inside. Once Luke was inside, Ashton hurried to slam the door then proceeded to slam Luke against the wall, lips immediately attached to the younger boys neck.

Luke let out a surprised gasp, moving his hands to tangle in Ashton's curls before Ashton took both of Luke's wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head. "I didn't forget about that fucking 'accident' today," Ashton growls lowly into Luke's ear, nibbling on it slightly, "You think you can just tease me like that, princess? Well, think again." Luke shivered, biting down on his lip ring.

"Go get on the bed, Princess." Ashton demanded, as he let go of Luke's hands and walked away to find a scarf to tie Luke's hands with. The younger boy quickly kicked his shoes off, pulled his shirt over his head, and started to unbutton his pants. He finally managed to pull the skinny jeans down his long legs, leaving him in his boxers. Luke shakily crawled onto the bed, waiting for Ashton. Ashton smirked as he turned around, taking in the sight that was his beautiful boyfriend. He walked over to the edge of the bed, setting the two scarfs on the nightstand.

"You look so beautiful, princess." Ashton mumbled as his finger tips ghosted down his side. Luke shivered and stayed quiet, not daring to move, knowing he was in enough trouble as it is. "I think you deserve a punishment," Ashton smirked, sitting on the edge of the bed, motioning for Luke to lay across his lap. "C'mere, princess." The younger boy immediately obeyed Ashton, laying across his lap, his ass up in the air slightly. Quickly, a hand came down on Luke's ass, hard, as he cried out, whimpering. It took all of Luke's will power to stay still and not touch himself because he keeps getting  _even harder_  each time Ashton brings his hand down on Luke's pretty ass.

Finally, Ashton brought his hand down one last time, and hard. Luke's ass was red, and stinging making the boy sniffle as tears ran down his cheeks. But he wouldn't have it any other way. Ashton lifted Luke up so he was straddling his lap, and kisses his tears away, "You did so well princess, so so good." And that causes Luke to smile because all he wants is to be good for Ashton.

"Go get on the bed princess, so I can open you up." the older boy whispers in Luke's ear. Quickly, Luke got on the bed, on his knees, laying his face on the sheets, with his hands behind his back. Ashton smiled as he looked at Luke, how wrecked he was and Ashton hasn't even _touched him yet._ The boy grabbed the scarf from the nightstand, tying it around Luke's wrists so he couldn't wiggle his hands free.

"You're so pretty, princess, so pretty like this." Ashton mumbled, observing him closely as he trails his fingers down Luke's back to his boxers, hooking his fingers into the waistband of the boys boxers, yanking them down his lanky legs. "Please, Ashton, hurry." Luke mewled, desperately needing some sort of release before he explodes. "What's that, princess?" Ashton smirked, discarding Luke's boxers across the room, as well as his own. "I need you, Ashton, please!" the youngest boy whined, trying to wiggle out of the scarf binding his wrists.

"Patience, baby." Ashton hummed out, walking over to the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube. He crawled behind Luke, taking a moment to observe his boy. Luke was a desperate mess, but he perked up when he heard the top of the lube being popped off, as Ashton coated his fingers in a generous amount of lube. "You ready, princess?" Ashton asked, already knowing what Luke was going to say. "Yes!  _Please_!" Luke whimpered, pushing his hips back.

The oldest boy let out a small chuckle as he circled the younger boy's rim with his index finger. Luke let out a loud sigh as Ashton finally slipped his finger in, slowly. Ashton gave the boy a minute to adjust, pumping his index finger in and out of the now panting and moaning boy before he slipped two fingers into the boys rim. The older boy smirked as Luke let out a loud moan, pushing back onto Ashton's finger. He decided to finally stop teasing and curl his fingers inside of Luke, hitting that spot that drove Luke close to the edge.

"Ashton, fuck!" Luke whimpered, letting out a few moans. Slowly, Ashton continued prepping the boy, scissoring his fingers and adding a third one before finally decided Luke had enough prep.

He slowly pulled his fingers out of Luke, grinning as the boy tried to follow after his fingers, letting out a whine. "Shh, princess, I'm going to fuck you now, okay?" Ashton laughed a bit at the desperate boy, Luke nodding vigorously. Reaching across the boy for the nightstand, Ashton grabbed a condom and tore open the package carefully, rolling the condom onto his dick. He smirks and lubes his dick up, lining it up with Luke's hole. "Ready, princess?" Ashton murmured, grabbing onto Luke's bound wrists. 

" _Please, Ashton._ " Luke whined, pushing his hips back. Ashton made a soft 'tsk' sound and slowly slid all the way into Luke, smirking as the boy below him moaned loudly, whimpering softly. "So pretty, princess, so beautiful." Ashton mumbled as he pulled all the way out, immediately slamming back into the boy, causing the prettiest little moan leave the younger boy. Ashton tightened his grip on Luke's bound wrists and leaned forward, whispering in his ear while delivering a very hard thrust, "Who do you belong to?" Luke couldn't form words as he moaned loudly, and Ashton wasn't having any of that. The older boy pulled out of Luke, smirking as Luke whined and pushed his hips back.

"I said, who do you belong too, Luke?" Ashton growled, leaving a particularly hard smack on Luke's ass, causing Luke to cry out.

"You! Ashton! I belong to you!" he cried out, pushing his hips back, letting out a deep, loud moan as Ashton slammed back into him. "Good boy," Ashton praised him, smirking as Luke cries out loudly, signalling Ashton had found his prostate. "Do that again, Ashton, please." Luke whimpered out. Ashton smirked, thrusting harshly into Luke's prostate again and again.

"You're so fucking tight baby," Ashton groaned. A string of loud moans left Luke continuously, as he felt the familiar knot building up in his stomach. "A-Ashton, I-I'm close." Luke moaned out. Ashton grunted his response, thrusting harder and faster into Luke, hitting his sweet spot every time, wanting the younger boy to cum first. Luke's mouth fell slack as his entire body was coursing with pleasure, he moaned loudly, long spurts of cum covering the sheets underneath him. Cursing, Ashton was finally pushed over the edge, his hips jerking to a halt, cumming hard. Ashton whimpered riding out both of their highs before pulling out slowly, tying the condom and throwing it away, and also untying Luke's wrists.

"Here, you relax while I clean this up." Ashton murmured in his boy's ear, smiling as he changed the sheets, forcing Luke to get up for a moment, and putting clean one's on. Luke collapsed back onto the bed, crawling under the covers, as Ashton pulled Luke into his arms.

"I love you, princess." Ashton whispered, kissing Luke's forehead.

"I love you too." Luke smiled, cuddling into his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [wattpad](http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/30365915-lashton-one-shots), also on my [tumblr.](http://suckasston.tumblr.com/post/111789093386/all-mine-princess)


End file.
